Found
by The Green Paintball
Summary: Snape is found by Granger during the final battle. Will he choose to hang on or will he let go?
1. Found

AN: This is my first FF although I have been an avid reader of them for many years. As of right now this is a one shot unless I get a good response. If I get five+ follows I will continue either way. Alas, Harry Potter and all belongs to JKR. If I were her I would have let Severus live... naturally.

* * *

Blood gushed from his wounds. He had lost count after the third bite that bloody snake had laid and with his vision fading Severus knew it was time. Lily would be waiting and his services to both his master had finally been rendered complete.

Severus started chuckling at the thought of the Dark Lords discovery of his deception. Violent coughing took more blood from his veins. The blood was pooling around his head and dampening his hair and neck while he waited impatiently to die.

Where was the light at the end of the tunnel? Where was Lily and Albus and his mother?

"Professor?"

That wasn't Lily. The voice was too young and too... perky.

"Professor Snape?" Oh Gods. Not Granger. 'Whatever deity will hear me please let me die before this chit finds me' he thought.

Fingers prodded his neck trying to figure out the best way to knit his skin back together. Wasn't death supposed to be painless? But no, this was agony and before he could prevent it, a groan left his lips and apparently reached Granger's ears. "Oh thank Gods your still alive, I knew you were always on our side, I knew it." Why was she holding his hand? She had lovely fingers, long and smooth. Wait. Why was he thinking of her hand? He was supposed to be feeling the stony touch of death. "Poppy! I found him!"

Why was the bint shouting? He didn't want to be deaf when he met the other side. Although if Albus was there that might not be a bad idea...

His vision faded but before he fell into oblivion, a taste of bezoar touched his tounge and he felt Poppy's familiar touch on his forehead.


	2. Meeting Eileen

AN: Im not entirely sure how often I will update. I am a single mom ten months out of the year and some days I just have to go to bed.

* * *

Eileen Prince loved her son. Her husband on the other hand had not. Instead of buying him clothes, Tobias Snape threw her a dishrag, telling her to use her magic to change it into clothes and nappies. And while she was at it, turn his shit to gold. One of his favorite requests to use.

When the beatings started as soon as Severus had been born, she did little to protect herself so that his temper might not fall on their son. He was a quiet baby, learning quickly that if he cried there would be more shouting and if he blended into the walls, his father wouldn't see him through the haze of ale. His raven eyes every watchful. However when Severus was nine there was a certain rough night that changed everything. Eileen had suffered a broken nose, black eye and, what they found out later, a shattered wrist. Severus had turned on his father insisting that he and his mother deserved better.

The shrieking Severus had made when Tobias broke his arm numbed her. After that the bruises migrated between mother and son. Severus was the aim of his rage and bore it silently. And Eileen was both grateful and terrified when her beautiful and protective boy had gotten his Hogwarts letter.

And a mother is always happy when her child finds love, but the feeling she got from the little Evans girl from down the road chilled her. The love her Severus had for her was bright and burning, while Miss Lily had obviously allowed him to follow her for the attention like a puppy.

When Severus was seventeen, of age in the wizarding world, Tobias had enough of her constant shadow and ended up murdering her. As she lay dying, she worried about Severus- how he would deal with it and if he would think ill of her for staying with his monster of a father.

And, as her son would as well twenty-one years later, she expected the light at the end of the tunnel and a throng of people who loved her. What she wasn't expecting was to be facing a brick wall with muffled sounds on the outside. As it turned out, her brilliant boy had surprised her once again, he had commissioned a portrait of her that would take her essence when she passed on. She heard the police, both wizarding and muggle, come by and inquire what had happened. Dumbledore had Severus summoned to give a statement and a positive identification since her _wonderful _husband was nowhere to be found.

As she was weeping when the long and pale fingers had turned her around, it took her a moment to realize she was no longer looking at bricks, but she was still looking at stone. Severus' eyes were cold and still. No anger or sadness seemed to radiate from him, just the calm and understanding that this was to be expected.

After learning of her sons allegiance to the Dark Lord and his eventual turning to the Order to protect Miss Lily (which she heard didn't work out quite well she had heard) she soon found herself at Hogwarts. She was silent when he raged, often breaking glasses and tearing at books and the tears that fell when he came back from a summons where he had been made to murder or maim. She spoke when he asked for her advice, or when he wanted to hear about her life (which was more or less always under the influence of Firewhiskey). After the first war she had danced. And when the second had raged she wept for her son. And after fleeing Hogwarts, she ran to her other portrait only to find it thrown into the basement before she had made it there.

Weeks went by. May turned to June and June to July with no word of Severus. The portraits at the school had yet to be replaced. The dreary atmosphere of the school remained for the funerals that took place she had learned later.

It was a Sunday when she had finally heard something. At first Eileen had thought she was going round the twist. It had been months of solitude, no indication on who had won or where her brilliant boy was. Muffled voices reached her ears, barely able to make out the genders let alone what they were saying. One was definitely female, the other was male. Was that her Severus? The low base of his voice flew through the walls but it sounded so different. The other was female, young by the pitch.

Eventually the male had started shouting at the female and then a very large thump had followed. Had the man above murdered his companion? Hours passed before she heard anything again.

"That insufferable man! This is what I get for saving his life?" The door had slammed open and made Eileen jump out of her painted skin. "Might as well push him down the stairs and use his wand to play fetch with the squid." The young woman had a great bushy thing on top of her head. 'Was that hair? Dear lord had the girl never heard of a styling charm?' Not that her Severus had ever used one either. Doubt he had even heard of shampoo by the looks of it in the last few years.

"Check the cauldrons Miss Granger, check the pickled things Miss Granger, check the water-heater Miss Granger," the woman, Miss Granger Eileen presumed, muttered in a sing-song voice. Ah so her Severus was still alive, and making people regret saving his life apparently.

"Hello?" she spoke softly. The scuffling had stopped and heard shoes scuff as they turned in a circle. "Great Granger, hearing voices. Probably from hanging out with the dungeon bat too much."

"Right here young lady, in the chair," more confident Eileen spoke more clearly. Miss Granger turned, looked at her and mirrored the shocked wave Eileen was currently giving.


	3. Stairs

Stairs are uncomfortable.

That is what Severus had decided as he lay there staring at the ceiling. The Granger brat had left him there, "Since you think you can do it why don't you pick yourself up and haul your arse to the shower? Not like _I'm_ your designated healer." She then walked off and started banging around in the basement. Naturally Severus presumed she was cackling around and burning an effigy of him while painting the walls Putrid Pink (the name was conjured while Miss Umbridge had been at the school).

After about an hour he was starting to grow concerned, not that he would care about the bint since she was just an annoying know-it-all and the bane of his world. But she had been suspiciously quiet for the last half-hour or so. The house was dingy and dark and gloomy-doomy (as Lily had called it) and he would have burned it down with him in it if his magic reserves weren't so depleted.

Then he heard it. Chattering. Like he had heard Granger and Poppy doing the night he was saved.

* * *

_"We can't leave him like this, they will find him and kill him," the matron had said softly. Arguing with the younger girl was something she didn't have time for. While they had gotten control of the bleeding, Severus was still dying on the dirty floor although at this point that seemed like the least of their worries. _

_Hermione sighed. 'Wait when did you think of her as Hermione," his brain asked himself. 'Insufferable brat couldn't let me die in peace. Was that really so difficu-' "He killed Dumbledore!" His thoughts were caught off-guard by that pronouncement. That reminder was more painful than the wounds he was suffering from, it was something he had been made to do, how could the chit think that he _wanted_ to do that? _

_"Miss Gran- Hermione, he did that at the order of Albus. You saw the memories and heard what Mr. Potter had said." Severus groaned, the Potter boy showed the whole world the memories he had bestowed? 'Yep. Time to die. Jump the ship. Go into the light. See the face of Hades. See the face of the Dark Lord and punch him in his non-existent nose just to die again. Not going to live in a world where dunderheads knew you are capable of love and think you prance around with rainbow bunnies and wear pink frilly panties.' _

_The argument above him had stopped and both women were staring down at him. "Poppy," when in the world had his voice gotten all scratchy? Merlin's hairy back, dying was supposed to be dignified. "Just be a love and snuff me already," Severus said. Poppy sighed and smiled, 'oh bloody hell she is going to save me isn't_ _she_...'

* * *

The thumping on the stairs had brought him back from the past and he froze when he saw what Nanny Granger had brought up from the basement. He had forgotten all about that. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Severus Snape! What the bloody hell have you been up to?" His mother shrieked. "And why have you been so nasty to this wonderful girl who had to_ save your life_? And _why_ exactly did your life _need _saving?"

He groaned.


	4. Hades And Persephone

This chapter is honestly why I started this story. It's a bit personal and well... just enjoy. And if you can guess the flowers I shall make you coffee-brownies :) Oh and the Hades and Persephone story is an original by me :)

* * *

The conversation between mother and son had lasted for hours. Hermione eventually walked out into the backyard and was stunned by the beauty she found in this little corner of hell, which had obvious Muggle-repellent charms on it.

There were bluebells and roses and yellow sunflowers among the tentacula leaves and mandrakes. Potions ingredients mixed beautifully in organized chaos with the non-magical. If she had looked much closer in the corner of the tiny plot she would have seen her favorite flowers, however that would have led to the conversation as to _why_ Severus Snape owned such a plant and if the petals were a reminder of his lost love or something else entirely.

Between two trees at the very back of the plot laid a worn hammock that was fraying on the edges. Since she could still hear the arguing within the house, Hermione decided to fix the frays and perhaps have a glance at the stars. Being on the run for the last year and looking at them for her Astronomy class had left her unable to enjoy looking at the inky sky. As she lay there, the thought of being able to sit there forever ran through her mind. Not that Severus would allow it, although they had become close the last few months it was still difficult to deal with the man. He was clearly still in love with Lily and Hermione would be expected to marry Ronald, even though they haven't seen each other in the two months since the Final Battle. Molly had wanted all of her children at home after losing Fred, and Ron being the good son had stayed right where he was wanted. He hadn't made a move to speak with her and she hadn't made one to him. And after the Ginny debacle Hermione thought that was for the best.

It's not that Ginny and Harry didn't love the Weasley's. They just needed some alone time and be able to sort themselves out, "and shag like bunnies," Hermione thought with a smile. Her smile faded as thought of Ron again, perhaps it was for the best. It was highly unlikely that they would be able to maintain a relationship, he was just too... simple-minded. Quidditch and food and breasts. Yes, perhaps he was better off with a woman like Lavender Brown.

With that issue solved and many still weighing on her mind, Hermione let the stars lull her into a restless sleep.

"And why exactly is that little Mudbl-_Muggle-born_ taking care of you darling," said Eileen. Severus sighed, this was going on two hours now and they seemed to be getting nowhere. Perhaps portraits really couldn't think and were incapable of making sense. Would make a lot of things Albus' portrait had said make much more sense. 'Severus really, you should trim your hair with perhaps some gold highlights? Really Severus- Black eyes, black boots and all black clothing? Darling you are doing something wrong, mmmhmmm.' At the moment he informed the former Headmaster that he _did _in fact wear several white button-down shirts under his robes and owned two blue and three green shirts he would wear when someone got him to do the tango with Hagrid.

"She found me Mother, she took care of me and now I can't seem to get rid of the chit," Severus replied. There were several reasons he declined to explain to his mother. He had grown to care for the Granger girl. But being twenty years older and generally hated by the populous would put a damper on courting her. And add the fact that even if those issues weren't to be taken into account, she was whole and light while he had scars all over his body and mind from his work as a Death Eater. Severus couldn't count how many nights he had woken up screaming even with his mental shields.

He gazed at his mother again, who just happened to be wearing a knowing look in her eye. "You deserve to be happy Severus," she said softy, barely reaching his ears. "And if she can be the one to bring light into your life, so be it."

"Oi," Hermione heard, jerking her out of slumber. When did she fall asleep and why the devil was she still outside? The hammock began to sway, relaxing her tense body. 'Oh that's why.'

She managed to pull one eye open to look at Severus, who was standing with a irked look on his face and his arms folded across his chest. "That's my spot you know. I've heard the grass is very comfortable this time of year, which you are more than welcome to have." He sneered, "Or better yet, your own home." She sighed and snuggled deeper into the hammock, "Move me if you want Severus, otherwise I'll be perfectly content staying here all night." She heard him sigh and saw him run a hand through his hair. The venom in Nagini's bite had turned it grey and the healers at St. Mugo's had trimmed it impossibly close but now it curled around his ears and collar. Hermione thought it was a very dashing look and then the effect would be ruined by something coming out of him mouth.

"Budge up then," he said softly. More quiet than Hermione had thought he was capable. The bites had ruined his once lovely voice. Now he sounded raspy, almost like he had a constant cold. As he crawled in the swing, (much more dignified than she had she noticed) she felt his firm body press against her more pliant one. She wasn't fat per-say, but having a little junk-in-the-trunk never hurt anyone.

After a while of staring at the stars, he began to speak softly. "Did you ever hear the story of how the Northern Lights are connected to Hades and Persephone?" At the shake of her head, he nodded. Debating with himself, he took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, almost waiting for the rejection but smiled at the darkness when she instead nestled closer into his chest.

"Well the story I was told by Mother goes as such: Hades had loved Persephone very much and when they had spent more time together, she had learned to love him as well. However, when Demeter had made her threats, Persephone had agreed to go with her for part of the year. During the summer there were few Auroras, here and there but not always. But during the winter, when Hades had regained his queen, they are said to have burst forth and signal to the world that the Lord of Darkness had found joy once again."

Severus grew silent, the lack of motion from Hermione seemed to imply she had fallen asleep. Needless to say he was startled and almost flopped out of the swing when she spoke. "Do you think Persephone was happy living between two worlds? Do you think she regretted her decision to love him since it would mean the rest of the world would hate her?" He gazed down at her and tightened his grip on her shoulder, Severus didn't think they were talking about the Gods any longer.

"I don't know Hermione," he found the taste of her name on his lips was like honey. "I know Hades loved her unconditionally and was most loyal. But that doesn't mean Persephone was happy loving him."

Their bodies swayed in the night, both rocked to sleep with no thoughts occupying their minds but each other and in the haze of sleep, Severus felt his lips touch her forehead and missed her words she spoke softly when she felt his breath even out.

"I think she was."


	5. White Washed

_How about a game yes? If you can find a picture of what I describe I will take a prompt from you :who, where, and a prop of your choice- for a future chapter. Here is the prompt: Alan, table, orange, folded. Send me a PM with your link if you can find it. Good luck! And as always I don't own this and reviews make my inner Severus smile._

It took Hermione three weeks at Spinners End to figure out what was off about the narrow front of the house. With errands being run in the late afternoon after the daily storm (all hours of the day it seemed to drizzle) everything about the house seemed bleak and damp and dark.

However one day after a early morning healer visit, (" You call this coffee woman? I might have eaten a sugar plum fairy for the amount of sugar in here!") as well as picking up the shards of broken drink-ware, Hermione stopped in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of off-white on the brick. It wasn't a unfamiliar sight in this neighborhood but it was very uncommon in the estate she had grown up in.

"Severus?" she asked softly. The growl in response didn't even make her blink. Seven, going on eight, years with the man had taught her that he wasn't in a temper- yet.

"Why does the brick look like it had been white-washed?"

Severus paused. He was halfway between the door and Hermione, but she saw the tension increase in his shoulders. It wasn't much but it displayed more emotions than his face, which had gone quite still. "That is none of your concern Miss Granger."

As the dishes were being washed, by hand since she couldn't manage household charms and he had quickly lost half of his plates in discovering this, Hermione thought over the day. It was still early, half past one, but it felt far more later.

The healer visit hadn't gone smoothly. Leaving the house was like getting the Dark Lord to wear a birthday cap covered in confetti. She managed to run to the shops and grocery to get most of the provisions. She had Harry pick-up whatever potion ingredients that Severus requested. Her friend was more than willing to do anything for the man who had loved his mother so dearly, even though she thought he was just softening Severus up for questioning about Lily later.

So when he had to go into St. Mugo's, there had been a swarm of people that had blinded him with questions and cameras and even accusations that their family members had been put in there because of him. It took fifteen minutes for them to be swept into a private room, and with bruises to show for it later, he had never let go of her hand. The healer had prattled on for about an hour before she had to grab Severus' wand so the healer didn't turn into a pile of soot. There was nothing new added to his care instructions. "Keep on and keep calm," the healer had said as they walked out the door.

When they had returned she asked about the door and suddenly Hermione had become 'Miss Granger' again. She gripped the sides of the sink tightly, steeling herself against tears that had threatened to fall, breaths turning into quiet gasps.

She hadn't expected that night looking at the stars to change anything, for feelings to be announced and flowers to cover every tabletop. The hope for something more had been kindled in her heart though, the idea was like a vine finally creeping toward the sun.

"What in the world did you do to him dear?" The stern voice of Eileen startled her and made her jump with her wand at ready. Taking a deep breath, and as a added measure a glare at the portrait, "I didn't do anything other than ask a simple question."

_'He must get that eyebrow technique from her_,' before adding softly, "I asked him about the white-wash on the door."

Like Severus' growls, Hermione had quickly learned how to read Eileen's brushwork. The droop in features and the defeated tone that took her voice took her by surprise. "After he had killed that wretched man," she started as Hermione took a seat on a spindly chair. How things in this house weren't in pieces already... "Order members had taken to writing 'murderer' with magical paint. Took him ages to finally get it off and they did it so often the charm to remove it actually started to break down the minerals in the stone."

Hermione frowned, there was no way he had known who had done the paint. It could have been anyone in the magical world. As if reading her thoughts: "He knew it was them dear. Do you really think he hadn't left the house warded? Besides, only three people knew where he lived. That snob Malfoy woman, Albus bloody Dumbledore and Minerva."

Hermione sat with her chin in her hand, staring at the painting for a moment. Her body was exhausted, her mind was flickering between insomnia and exhaustion. The math added up in this instance, but she still found it hard to believe one of her professors had done such a thing.

The slamming of the basement door shook her out of her thoughts. As she was gripping the handle to turn it a voice slipped almost unnoticed into her thoughts. "I know you won't hurt him dear, but please be careful with my boy."

"Severus?" Ah so his time-machine had worked, all of a sudden an annoying chit was calling him by his first name (without his consent he might add) and wouldn't leave him well enough alone. Oh wait- that was his reality.

"What Miss Granger? As you can see I am very busy." Busy meant currently trying not to suck air in from doing two flights of stairs from his room to the basement but she didn't need to know that. "Would you look at me please, I would like to tell you something." The cracks in her voice made him turn to her with wide eyes.

The light made her hair turn almost copper and her eyes were dark honey. The Muggle clothes she was wearing left little of her curves to the imagination. He found he was quite fond of the dark boot-cut jeans and long sleeved textured shirt. _Emerald is quite a stunning color on her_. Not that he cared of course. Severus stood as she came within a foot of him, her height was perfect (again, not that he cared) as she came right below his chin. She looked nervous and he tried not to fidget as silence seemed to steal all sounds from their bodies. Their hearts and lungs seemed to be the only sounds that punctured the air.

"I never thought you were a bad man. A snarky git, yes. But never a bad man. You protected us, including Harry even though you hated him. You brewed for the school and the Order with little or no thanks, you taught me the grace of a single finger while creating potions. You taught me when it is time to be a hero and when to be unnoticed," with this she took his hand. Severus couldn't have been more shocked at this than if a naked and blue Queen of England walked through the room. No one had ever touched him without seeming to retch, even though it was without merit, he did shower and wash his underarms daily.

His attention was brought back as her other hand touched his cheek, "I do not think you are a bad man. You may have done terrible things," His eyes closed painfully, she had no idea what he had been made to do- how screams of the victims woke him up almost every night. "But you are a brave," She kissed his cheek softly. "Wonderful and brilliant man," her lips touched his hairline and finally his other cheek after finishing before pulling back and gazing strait into his eyes without fear- "Who is not a murderer. And who saved our lives, many times over and who I will stand by and protect you as best I can at the stones that are thrown at you." Tears reached both of their eyes at this point, the shell Severus had weaved throughout decades was cracking in minutes due to these simple words. No one had cared about him, only the mission.

Her gaze left his face and into the dark floor, her arms going limp at her sides. Concrete had never seemed this fascinating before now it seemed. "That is... I suppose, if you will have me," Hermione said softly, voice cracking from the tears.

The next thing she knew, Hermione was pinned between a wood beam and the firm lips that belonged to Potions Master and Hogwarts professor Severus Snape.


	6. Scar Tissue

_Good lord where in the world did you all come from? Feeling the love people :) My wonderful __Amarenima Redwood__asked me how much time has past, we are now at the tail end of August (whose birthday is coming up I wonder?) the year of the war. _

_As always, JKR owns everything._

_**WARNING! ANY AND ALL MINORS SHOULD TURN BACK NOW. THERE IS A REASON THIS STORY IS RATED 'M'.**_

* * *

The leather below her palms was getting bunched, it wasn't meant to be gripped so tightly. As Severus broke away momentarily, Hermione's head was spinning, she had never seen her professor this way and although she wanted this (oh for longer than anyone would like to admit) she was amazed at the difference a bit of snogging seemed to do to him.

Severus loomed over her, watching her eyes rake down his body, drinking every inch in. He wasn't sure why he had put on the blue jumper she had suggested this morning, but as they were leaving the house for St. Mugo's she had asked him to simply wear _something_ with color. As he was in a Muggle neighborhood, Severus had taken to wearing jeans although they seemed to slide off his hips from time to time. He refused to wear a belt, Hermione noticed, although he had seemed fine wearing the faded leather jacket. It wasn't the same as his teaching robes but he did look mighty fine in it.

"You are thinking too much witch," he said with mock sternness in his voice. As he kissed her neck, biting softly on her pulse point as he continued, his hands roamed over her arse and thighs.

"I was just- oh do that again- thinking that- Severus please I'm trying to speak here- we should maybe- Severus!" His hands were cold below her shirt, his fingers ghosting up her ribs as he gently cupped one of her breasts over her bra. The smirk had returned to his face but not malice or temper reached his eyes, he spoke softly as his hands froze-"yes my dear?"

Her skin flushed beautifully when she was embarrassed, Severus thought with a chuckle. Lips dark and plump from their kisses, check; eyes dilated in arousal, check; chest heaving magnificently in an attempt to regain her breath, check.

"I have never gone this far with, well anyone really," she said with a embarrassed tilt to her voice. Oh that got his attention. The change in body language was something she would have to look at in a pensieve later, it was extraordinary. His eyes went from cheerful to Occluded, his shoulders that were slumped in relaxation were now taught and his hands, while they hadn't been removed, felt like vices where they resided on her hips.

Severus shuddered, his lips barely moving, "Why do you play with fire witch? I am burning for you, you are Persephone to my Hades." Severus leaned his head on her shoulder, the ache in his body for her was too much for his shoulders to carry. "You are whole and young and-" His words were cut off by her hand gripping his and pulling him away from the basement. As they reached the top of the stairs she turned to him, now eye level, and kissed him long and deeply. "Trust me Severus," the next word that passed her lips almost broke him. "Please."

* * *

What they were doing in the rundown bathroom between their bedrooms, Severus had no idea. She stood behind him, peering at their reflection off to the side and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes had closed as her hands touched him and her voice prompted his gaze to return to her in the glass.

"The hands taught me the subtle art of potions," her own smaller grasp took his, tracing the fingers lovingly. "As well as saved lives. These arms," her hands gripped his biceps gently before sliding onto his chest, "protected me from the werewolf that haunted your dreams." Hermione turned him gently while stroking his face, almost feather-like, "These eye and lips have seen so much. Have seen so much pain and all I wish is to take that hurt away. Do you trust me Severus?" The stare he gave her answered everything. He trusted her, against his better judgment, and he was startled when she started to pull his jacket and jumper over his head.

"Hermione-" Severus said. The panic was clear in his features. He knew she had seen some of his scars when his neck had first been treated, but she really had no idea what lay before her. "Trust me Severus," she replied softly as she tugged the thin white base layer away from his skin.

His eyes refused to meet hers, steeling himself for her disgust and rejection. Severus was unable to stop the moan that left his lips as her her lips kissed the skin right above his heart and he shivered as her fingers gently, but firmly, touched every scar she could see.

Potions scars were normal for a person in his profession, she had a few herself actually. Fingers and forearms were easily burned from sparks or erratic flames, so those she had prepared for. The Dark Mark was one she had prepared for, the mottled black and green skin was rippled and uneven. The bite marks from Nagini were still deep and jagged, much of the skin still pink and raw. Six teeth marks in all, she shivered as she remembered how much blood had been on the floor and how pale his face was.

The stark white lines that met his skin were numerous. Jagged from curses and hexes, strait lines from what looked like knives. Each one told a story, each one he had bled and suffered for.

Pulling his chin from his chest, Hermione forced his eyes to return to hers. "Severus," his eyes held so much pain and so much longing for her, her heart broke for him. The path that lead them to this moment was full of pain and suffering, the torment this man she loved had gone through. His gray hair started to fall into his eyes, not even remotely close to the greasy curtains he had before, but his hair was thin and cool, feeling like water running through her fingers as she combed his hair back from his brow.

"I won't be a replacement Severus," she said, barely above a whisper. "I know you loved Lily," she paused for a moment, blinking back tears and felt his hand squeezing hers. "I can wait, I can deal with part of your heart always belonging to her. But I would want you to want me for me."

His lips tasted like coffee and herbs and the disgusting chili chocolate he so loved. The cool tile was slick against her back, it was a obvious addition he did himself since it matched nothing else in the house. As he pushed her down the hallway, stumbling as they went his lips attacked every piece of skin he could touch. Hermione moaned into his mouth as Severus pulled her shirt over her head, gasping as he pushed her gently down on the ancient bedsprings. The threadbare wool blanket did little for her arousal but the fingers her potions master was trailing over her was lighting fire and she arched into every touch. Feeling the scars beneath her palms, Hermione gently grasped his cock and all movements above her stopped, a low moan emitted from him before he attacked her lips once more. His fingers were fumbling with her fly and taking pity on him she slipped out from underneath him and stood.

Severus leaned back against the headboard, gazing at her like a lion would a zebra she thought with a chuckle. His erection was straining the denim and his chest stopped all movements when Hermione finally slipped her jeans into a puddle at her feet. Chewing her lip softly, embarrassed that she hadn't worn anything more 'sexy', instead she stood in her nude bra and black cotton panties. Severus seemed to take note of her hesitation and took her hands in his as he scooted to the end of the bed. "Look at me love," his voice had taken a steel quality as he tugged her once again below him and her gaze met his gentle one. "We can wait," his whole body shivered in disagreement with his words. "I want to make this as wonderful as you deserve. As much as I doubt I can give that to you," he added as an afterthought.

After a few moments Hermione slipped her hands into his jeans and slid them down his narrow hips, barely having to pause as they slipped past his erection and arse. Nature had been more than kind to him in regard to... that area, she thought to herself. All thoughts flew from her mind as he pressed himself back down onto her after removing her underwear, his tongue lavishing her neck and breasts before noticing a slight flicker over her breasts and chest.

"Showed you mine, let me see yours," he said softly. Severus let out a low hiss as she removed the glamor and a angry red scar slashed from her shoulder to sternum. He noticed that tears came from her eyes and Severus gently kissed them away. "Do you think less of me for my scars love?" Hermione moved her gaze to his chest, smoothing down the small patch of black hair she found there and shook her head. "Then why would I turn away from yours?" Severus kissed her gently again as their hands worked in tandem, one hand being pinned above her head by his and the other clasping his arse and his on her hip, tracing gentle circles there as he felt the heat from her body begin that began to tear at his patience. "Make me yours Severus," she whispered in his ear.

And with his forehead resting on hers, their noses meeting and eyes closed, he thrust into her warm depths.

* * *

_Reviews make me work faster :) _


	7. Burning

_AN: Feeling the love! 100__th__ follower and whoever writes the 50__th__ review gets a prompt of your choice! _

_As always, JKR owns all and reviews make Severus smile and read this one closely, it will have lots of clues to future chapters ;) _

_**WARNING**__: SMUT ahead... again. I know-who could possibly want to read that? :P _

* * *

Every single in Hermione's body felt like it was aflame as Severus held his cock in her. As soon as he had slid home he had paused, letting her get used to the unfamiliar intrusion. Their hands remained clasped together over her head but now his other was tracing the few tears that had escaped away from her face, kissing her eyes and forehead gently while whispering her name softly.

Slowly Hermione slid her hand from his arse to the soft skin between his shoulder-blades and gently lifted and rotated her hips. Severus moaned into her hair and she could feel his arms tremble from his obvious hesitation. "Severus," she said softly, raking her nails back down his spine. That was his undoing.

Severus slammed his lips back to hers, his tongue claiming dominance and growled at her submission. Every thrust could be felt moving through his whole body, his toes pushing against the footboard and his hand gently pulling hers back and forth. Hermione let out a low keen as he began to slow his movements and she placed her feet in between his legs as he rocked her gently over and over as they figured out a rhythm. Severus pulled the skin at the base of her neck gently, making her moan loudly and even more so as his hand crept up to her breast, tweaking her nipple gently before pulling it into his mouth. Her hands pulled on his hair and Severus let her pull his head away from her as her eyes met his.

The stare was maintained until she clenched her inner-muscles tightly around him and his eyes rolled back, Severus opened his eyes just in time to see the small smile on her face turn toward the beginnings of her orgasm. As the pace picked up she curled her hands around his shoulders, bringing her lips to his as his hips pistoned faster and his fingers found the nub that lay between her folds. Hermione tore her lips from his as a low cry left her throat and the pulsations from her left Severus crying out into her shoulder.

As Severus made to move off her, Hermione tightened her arms and legs around him. "I'll crush you Hermione," he said with a soft chuckle. "I'm not going anywhere." She let a timid smile reach her lips but her limbs made no move to let him up so he settled his ear between her breasts and kissed each one in turn before lying on top of her gingerly.

When her breaths finally evened out and her hands stopped smoothing down his hair, Severus made himself slip out of her arms while muttering a cleaning charm before wrapping himself behind her and joining her in sleep.

* * *

As far as soreness went, Hermione was expecting more. Her hips seemed to protest when she turned in a certain way and her breasts and neck where Severus had nibbled on her were the areas that seemed to bother her. "_Not that I entirely mind that at all_," she thought to herself with a smirk.

Looking at the arm in front of her, she realized that Severus really didn't have a lot of arm hair. Not the amount that a lot of men had, but far less than she was expecting. After a while of idly tracing the scars on his hands she made to move and use the loo. Before she could even move more than an inch Severus tightened his arm around her and threw his bare leg over hers, "is that a wand you're holding or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled softly. Hermione felt his hands ghost down her stomach and into her thatch of curls which, she noticed were already damp with her need. "Severus I need to be human for a moment," she managed to gasp out as his other hand cupped her breast. The sigh he let out ended up blowing several hairs onto his nose and as he rolled over to sneeze she slipped out of his arms. She started laughing heartily as he rolled over, "bloody wench."

As Hermione was brushing her teeth she saw Severus watching her from the doorway. He seemed to have no shame as to his nudity and his erection was prominent against his toned stomach. As she was reaching the back of her mouth with her toothbrush she felt his hips once again come into contact with his and his hands tugged her hair back off to the side as Severus kissed from her ear to the dip in her back above her buttocks. As he stood, Severus jerked her toothbrush from her hands and turned her around, slamming her back into the sink as his mouth met hers. Tongues dueling he lifted her legs around his narrow hips as he brought them both to the hallway where he dropped her gracelessly onto her feet near the banister that led downstairs. Severus pinned her hands to the cool metal railing and muttered something under his breath as he kissed her deeply before turning her and splaying her legs almost painfully apart. Hermione moaned as the cool metal seared her stomach and her head was thrown back, her spine gracefully bending backwards onto his shoulder and the metal created a wicked amount of friction against her skin.

Severus stood back for a moment and looked at the goddess before him. Her fingers were gripping the metal tightly and her hair thrown behind her head as she arched into his now vacant touch. He smirked as she brought her head back and licked his lips as Hermione discovered her hands wouldn't move from the metal and her feet were rooted firmly where they were.

The question in her voice as she spoke his name vanished as his fingers slid down her body, gently cupping her cunt and running a finger along her slit while his hand, in no way gently, tugged her hair back so her throat was exposed to him.

"You told me yesterday that you wouldn't be with me if I would use you as a replacement," he said softly, ignoring her quiet mews in the back of her throat from his lack of friction. "Months now I have burned for you," he spoke softly into her ear, his voice causing her to shiver. "And I have no intention on letting you go. Not now," Severus slid a finger into her waiting passage and her cries of pleasure having to have no effect on his tone, but Hermione could feel his erection throbbing in need. "Not ever," he said as he slid another finger into her, scissoring her gently before thrusting his hand in and out while his breath warmed her ear. Severus slid his fingers out of her, ignoring her protest, before bringing his blunt tip to her entrance as his hands curled around hers, "I claim you as my own Hermione Granger." Her voice was shrill as he thrust into her over and over again.

* * *

As Hermione lay sleeping, finally they had made to back to the bed and under the covers after he had brought her to completion, _twice, _he thought ruefully. Severus had lost feeling in his arm about an hour before but he couldn't seem to bring himself to move her. He sighed and sunk back into his pillow, things were not going according to plan. He had grown to care for the girl, despite his initial reaction to despise her with every fiber of his being.

Severus had no intention on surviving after the war. He had paid his price to Lily, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, there was nothing left here for him and he had been more than willing to move on. And then Hermione had come along, forcing herself onto him by saving him and then subsequently deciding _for _him that he needed a at-home healer and then he found after about a month, against all the fibers of his being, she had landed in his heart. His eyes closed at the memory of the exact moment it happened.

* * *

_Hermione had been weeping and shuffling around the house all morning before his mother tipped him off to the problem. Granger had been there for 26 days exactly (he was counting) and all of a sudden within a day she had become a puddle of tears. "Honestly Severus, you were in a boarding school with members of the opposite gender, you worked with many female teachers," Eileen had said. Severus was sure that if his mother was alive and kicking she would have smacked him on the back of his head and then she would have proceeded to tug at his collar to prevent him from almost running out of the front door._

_When Severus had returned an hour later with two paperbags in hand he found his mother gently soothing the young girl, woman, he corrected himself. Apparently Hermione had found a commercial on the telly about pets that were in cages and meeting the arms of the angels or some nonsense. It took ten extraordinary excruciating minutes before Hermione even realized he was in the room. As soon as she turned her blotchy gaze toward him, her face was pale and quivering before stammering out an apology._

_Severus had shuffled his feet, with his hands pushed so tightly into his pockets Hermione was sure the seams would tear and his gaze met the floor as he started to quietly speak- "I have brought you __**ahem**__ supplies. I am understanding of your predicament and I am __**ahem**__ hope you feel..." he paused for a moment, "better soon." As soon as the words had left his mouth he all but bolted from the room, leaving Hermione confused and Eileen covering up her laughter with a cough. The tear that had been held at bay- abet barely- resurfaced as she unloaded the two bags and then she started to laugh._

_Inside were two large packages of overnight protection sanitary pads, ten chocolate bars (plain as he somehow knew she hated the chili flavored he adored), three boxes of tissue, four romantic movies (as well as a copy of a action film he obviously was saving for himself and forgot about in his rush to flee) and a pack of butterscotch candies. The last item had been an oddity to her since she had never consumed them in all the time living there and Eileen looked at her hand before a single painted tear fell down her face, "those were my favorite when I had my monthlies." Hermione turned to her frame while clutching the bag- "We didn't have much money and I never saw a cent," Eileen continued. "But I was always able to scrounge a few cents and I would send Severus down to the shop to buy just one or two for me after Tobias would pass away from the drink." Eileen chuckled and gave Hermione a knowing look, "he probably thinks that is a requirement of all women going through this."_

_Later on that same night Severus had peered cautiously into his living room before quietly exhaling, Hermione was asleep on the sofa with a tissue in her hand and the action movie he had rented for himself playing softly in the background. Eileen was silent as she observed Severus, wanting to tuck his reaction away into her memory._

_He had stood stock still in the door frame for several minutes before crossing the faded carpet with his feet encased in equally faded socks as quietly as a former spy could. His old black t-shirt rubbing gently against the scars on his neck and his jeans slung low on his narrow hips that bunched up as he crouched next to the sleeping girls head. His fingers gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her fingers didn't even flinch as he vanished the tissues from in between them. Severus let himself stare at his savior for several more minutes before covering her with a plus blue blanket Hermione had obviously brought from home. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her forehead before sweeping from the room._

* * *

A soft sigh from the woman next to him promoted Severus from his memories and as he turned toward her his eyes crinkled from the small smile that took over his lips. As Hermione stretched awake he reached over and tugged her gently over to him before kissing her soundly. "Well hello," she smiled at him. Severus felt her hand take his and smiled broadly as she took his hand and kissed his nose as one would a small child before sliding out of the bed and into her dressing gown. "We need to be actual functioning human beings today you know," Hermione joked "I'm going to change." As she walked out the door and into his bathroom before heading to her bedroom, the memory of their earlier 'outing' coming back to the surface and Severus felt the blood once again rush to his groin. "Down boy," he said to the rising sheets.

As soon as he was able to stand without fainting due to blood loss in his brain, Severus stood and pulled on the faded denim before gracefully following his lover.

As it turned out, Hermione owned much more clothing than people seemed to think and as she was dressing she heard a creak in the floorboards that was right outside her door. "Severus could we talk for a moment please?" she said as calmly as she could under the circumstances.

As she turned back to him, Hermione noticed the change in his features. Emotionless he faced her, his eyes not quite focusing on her as she walked back to him while pulling on her green t-shirt with a koala smiling on the front. Hermione was quite fond of it since it was from Australia in between summers at Hogwarts in her third and fourth years.

Realizing what her words had come across as, she reached over and took his hand in hers. "Severus, what are we doing?" Severus had to bite back a groan as Hermione had bit her lip, as just hours ago she was biting his in the same manner.

His eyes were on the koala and she looked at him with a smile, he almost seemed like a small child asking which toy he would prefer from the charity box at Christmas. "As I said this morning, if it would be acceptable to you, I have no intentions on letting you go," his voice was so low Hermione had to almost ask him to repeat himself. Severus cleared his throat, as it seemed to have become harder to breathe all of a sudden, "Although we-" He started to cough and Hermione's eyes furrowed together in concern. It had been weeks since he had his last coughing fit that had left him gasping but he waved her off as she stepped closer to him. Clearing his throat he attempted to speak again weakly, "Although we seemed to have done things backwards, I would like to perhaps court you. I know we don't know each other very well and I was formally your professor and undoubtedly you will be looked down upon by the entirety of the wizarding world-"

The coughing that took the words from his lips left him gasping before he sunk to his knees and he felt his wounds on his neck begin to crack open and dribble a ghastly and foul combination of blood that hissed and turned black with venom. The last sight Severus saw before bowing in submission to unconsciousness was Hermione looking at him in horror as she cried out his name in between waves of her wand.

* * *

_Ducks thrown objects- I know what I am doing! Reviews made me work faster! Damnit who threw that book at me? _


	8. Keep Me

_AN: So so so so SO sorry this has taken longer than normal. Tiny Tot has been sick and then he managed to give it to me, our toilet and dishwasher both decided to go KA-BOOM at the same time and I have been swamped with work. So needless to say I have been a little overwhelmed. _

_There is a POLL on my profile- please go and vote for which character you would like to see appear in the next two chapters!_

* * *

Severus hated hospitals. The smell alone was horrid- bleach and disinfectant and medical ointment, which didn't seem to be different from Muggle hospitals, and oatmeal.

Wait.

Oatmeal. With a trace of orange and vanilla. Severus tried to fight the bright light that was shining into his eyes as he blinked them open, looking for the source of that delicious smell that he had tasted what felt like only a few hours before.

Severus had to stifle back a chuckle at the sight- Hermione was curled up into a chair with her hand around a book and her head tilted forward as she snored softly. His smile faded as he took note of the dark circles below her eyes and the red puffiness that stood in contrast from her tears.

Severus wished he could stroke her hair, even in a high ponytail a few errant strands escaped and twisted around her temples. As he tried to turn his head toward his wand-hand a sharp pain blazed through his body and the shock made him cry out in pain. Hermione was on her feet in a second and the book clattered to the floor. "Severus thank god you are awake," as she prattled on about how worried she had been and how she had to rush them to St. Mugo's and what the healers had been worried about and how he had been dealing with a underlying infection that no one would have been able to catch if he hadn't collapsed. "-And they said that the infection had reached your heart and it actually made it stop and-" God she was beautiful, Severus thought whimsically. Whimsy? Good Merlin was he drugged?

"Hermione," he reached his hand out to her gently and grabbed a belt-loop on her jeans, tugging her roughly to his side and as she lost balance when she hit the bed he quickly brought her head down for a kiss. "Shut up woman," he growled. "I'm breathing and my neck feels on fire and my knee aches from where you obviously banged it somehow," he continued quickly as tears formed into her eyes once more. "But you are getting quite good at this 'saving my life' thing," he smirked. Before Hermione could reply, footsteps were coming down the hallway and paused outside his room and as the door opened she jumped back.

* * *

Andrew Loxley was a smug, blond, blue-eyed, tan, tall and _very _sculpted bugger.

Severus hated him immediately.

"Ah Mister Snape," he said with a too-bright and too-wide smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You are quite lucky to have had _such_ a competent healer at your house at the time of this attack!" While pausing for a breath Loxley turned to Hermione and gave her a dazzling smile before turning back to Severus, his smile automatically turning off. "The infection you had was quite difficult to treat, as it is you have been here for a week and," checking the chart in his hands, Severus noted he also had perfect nails as well. What kind of real Healer had perfect nails? "You will need to be here for another week, possibly two."

Severus growled low in his throat, startling Hermione and making her finally turn her attention back to him. "First of all you pompous, arrogant little urchin, it is _Professor_ Snape to you. Secondly, I don't give a bloody fuck if you have held me here for a week. I have no intention on staying here in this incompetent hospital with incompetent healers who would rather spend their time looking in the mirror and flirting with _my _healer!" As Severus ended with a shout, he realize exactly how that would sound, but at the moment seemed to not give a damn. The dark and angry stare penetrated the young man who seemed quite startled. He smirked as Loxley called a nurse in to get started on the paperwork and to start getting Severus dressed for discharge before Hermione interrupted him- "I'll do I thanks, I would rather not leave another healer in tears for doing his buttons wrong."

As Loxley tripped over his feet to leave the room Severus smirked before glancing at Hermione. Her eyes were hard and every muscle in her body was tense. "'_My _healer?' Severus?" There was a dangerous glint to her eyes, almost like a spark, ran through her eyes almost as a warning. "I thought I made it clear Granger," Severus' tone took a soft and dangerous undertone. "I have no intention on letting that bugger or anyone else near you. Ever."

Hermione turned and grabbed a shirt from a tartan-bag he hadn't noticed at the foot of his bed, he hadn't noticed? Oh my he was slipping. And gently tugged the green t-shirt over his head before a black button-up over that.

After slipping the first half of the buttons through the holes, Hermione began to speak quietly: "I am not a possession Severus. I will not be used or controlled or let you dictate my life. I have no desire to have this be a one night stand but I refuse to enter any sort of relationship with you if you think you can control everything I do. We will fight and we will be snarky to each other, although you have much more practice than I do, and I do want something with you but not like this. We will do this properly or not at all."

While he finished dressing in silence, Severus opened and closed his mouth like a fish several times like a fool before just simply giving up.

* * *

It wasn't until the car ride, apparently Hermione was having no sort of argument about their mode of transportation since he was "breaking out early", that Severus realized just how much he had sounded like Tobias earlier. Controlling every single movement of his mother and not letting _anyone_ near her. "I am sorry," he murmured softly as the city lights gave way to the swaying grasses, light glinting golden off of the sunset. Rain must have come through earlier he thought as he rolled the window down. It had been years since he had been in a proper car, a potions conference in Madrid.

Severus leaned his face against the door frame, the cool air blowing softly into his face. The scent of rain was untouched by any pollution and as he turned to Hermione he took the opportunity to just stare at this little wicked woman who had abruptly taken over his life.

Her hands on the wheel were white-knuckled, her hair was slightly greasy from obviously never leaving his side, there was a small freckle on her left shoulder he could see through her thin gray shirt, her breathing was as tight as her hands seemed to be. "Hermione," he said as gently as he could, which wasn't much admittedly. "Stop the car." Her face had PANIC in bright red letters across her face, which made him chuckle- a low and scratchy sound. Severus smiled at her with obvious exhaustion and he more than likely looked worse than he realized.

As she pulled the car off to the side of the road near a blank field, only a few inches of grass marred it, Severus got out of the car and he walked for a few moments as he turned to her. His inner voice chucked as he noticed her breasts perked up in the cold air but her face held no warmth for him. Hermione walked halfway to him before stopping, her arms folded. Severus sighed and walked back over to her before rising his hands up and rubbing her arms over and over and then finally resting on both sides of her neck.

"I don't deserve you," he said firmly. "Your friends and family will despise me, your, _our_, world will shun you. You are the brightest witch of your age and you will do incredible things but that will be hindered by your relationship with me." Severus paused, letting the words sink into her. Oh how he wished she would look at him rather than over his shoulder, his next words however made her stare wide-eyed and filled with tears. "If you don't want me witch, tell me now, because I do have no intention on letting you go if I have the choice. I will fight for you and die for you. You are not, and will never be a replacement for Lily. You have ensnared me witch," Severus brought his lips right above hers, his warm breath warming her lips. "Will you keep me? Will you let me, in time, love you? Will you let me kiss you whenever you or I desire? Will you let me snark at you when I am in a mood and apologize with flowers?" Severus kissed her forehead and down to her chin before drawing back as his voice finally cracked.

"Will you keep my broken and battered soul?" Severus moved his hands to wrap his hands around his hips and brought his gaze to meet hers.

"Keep me."


	9. WHACK

I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it but life has taken a sharp left turn and I am still getting used to things. :( I promise to update more. Poll is on my profile, please go and vote!And I know things have kinda been circlign the same thing but I PROMISE much more plot is yet to come. I just needed to cemet how things were with them before going on. Severus has a lot of issues and obvious lack of self-worth xoxox -TGP

* * *

"_Keep me."_

* * *

As the words left his lips Severus felt every breath he took become heavy and his heart felt like it actually stopped beating as he looked at Hermione Jean Granger. Her lips were parted slightly, her magnificently insane hair circled her like a halo and her eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

Rejection he was prepared for. Her to walk away screaming how she would never be tied to a man like him for eternity he was prepared for.

The subsequent punches that landed on his arm and the hand to the back of his head, Severus was not prepared for.

"You _ignorant _man. You though I would _leave _you after everything!" Severus looked at her with an expression mixed of amusement and legitimate concern. "I saved your arse from the venom and whatever people would have _killed_ you if I had not found you and you think I am going to leave you?" Her words were punctuated by her finger poking him in noway gently and she seemed quite oblivious that her head was barely level with his shoulders, leaving him staring down at her."Get your arse in the car _now _Severus Snape. We are going home before you go any more loony than you apparently already have gone."

Severus stared after her for a few moments with a small grin on his face. His little lioness had apparently laid her claim and was being quite angry with her muttering as she stumbled across the open field. The ground was muddy and the low fog of twilight was making it much more difficult to see the uneven plain. As she opened her car door, his brain caught up to her actions and Severus moved quite gracefully and was at his door before she could even flip on the engine.

"Hermione," Severus said softly. "Look at me. Please." Severus was legitimately concerned about whiplash for her as she turned her head. "Please don't kill us on the road dear one," he said softly as he pried her shift-hand off the knob and kissed the knuckles gently. The frown marks left her face and her whiskey eyes softened slightly.

As he gently placed her hand back on the shift as she started the car he suggested that they have fried duck with rice and green curry from the small shop a block down from the house. If he had been a lesser man who hadn't spent decades in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts, he would have missed the small smile pick up the corner of her mouth.

* * *

The ride home had been quiet except the muttering from Hermione and Severus found himself dozing around the winding hills that had melted into the darkness, being lulled to sleep by the weaving and smooth darting of the car. The moon was slight and barely coming over the horizon before the fields began to give way to the outskirts of the estate where they resided. He awoke abruptly when she parked the car and almost darted out the door before even giving him a chance to say if he wanted to stay in the car or come in with her. Mostly whenever they had gone it had been the latter, he never did like the way the young man who took the orders looked at her, even before he had kissed her lips for the first time.

Severus rested his head back against the seat for a moment before catching a glance of himself in the side mirror.

He wasn't a handsome man in the slightest and looked older than his years with the hair that had turned gray and the lines caused by stress through the years. But there was something else there. A small spark of life that had been brought back into his life from this young woman. Oh she was so young. Too young to be fooling around with the likes of him. And they had gotten so serious so quickly, he had been on a few dates, mainly to keep Minerva off his back but nothing lasted longer than dinner, often the check was requested before dessert.

Severus looked into the window of the shop, his lioness was waiting for their order while gazing out into the street, closed his eyes and resumed musing. She really did look beautiful tonight, although it was obvious she hadn't slept much since he had been admitted to the hospital. Her jeans looked like they needed a washing but she had obviously changed her shirt, the green one had been switched to a lavender purple and her hair was swirling around her head even with the slightest movement.

Severus opened his eyes and glanced down at himself, the shirt he was wearing almost matched the safetybelt as a dull gray, the slacks he had on were worn and had been sitting in the back of his closet, never expecting much wearing in the Muggle world. Jeans were much more comfortable and were never that terribly expensive to replace if they were ruined.

Severus glanced at his scuffed boots and scarred hands. Potions accidents weren't a rare thing, let alone at a magical school and few were actually serious but he had learned long ago that the thicker the shoes the less likely of a burn on your foot.

He was snapped out of a memory of Longbottom by the click of the door-handle and barely had a chance to raise his hands as Hermione threw their food at him in a plastic sack. The smell of curry reached his nostrils and Severus blushed in the dark as his stomach complained at hunger it was suddenly feeling.

After a moment, they were at the house and parking on the walk outside the stone gate and Severus carried in the food as Hermione grabbed a bag out of the boot of the car that she had brought with her to the hospital. Severus sighed after reaching for the bag and being shrugged off, it obviously wasn't heavy but he was tired of being treated like and invalid and she had been silent for almost the full two hours it had been since they had left the clearing.

"Hermione," Severus said softly, the rasp in his voice still making him wince. The fact that she was obviously still stewing about something didn't help matters. He stood in the doorway for a moment before shutting the heavy door as quietly as he could before following her into the kitchen.

Eileen watched silently as her son put the bag of that god-awful carry-out on the rickety walnut table. They both looked tired, but the warmth in her sons eyes was unmistakable. Severus shrugged out of his thick wool coat and unwrapped the navy scarf from around his neck and placed them properly on the chair, pausing for a moment as his hands rested on the corners.

Hermione was still standing in the almost darkness, the old lamps on the wall took minutes to warm up as they both couldn't stand the bright florescent tubing above the sink. As she was pulling out the old chipped green plates and a few pint glasses from the cupboard, Severus took in the sight. This whirlwind of a woman had essentially taken over his life and as she opened and shut the fridge and grabbed a few pieces of silverware (who could master chopsticks, really?), he realized that he had made a fool out of himself earlier. Severus has basically called Hermione a coward and he had also made things much more serious than either of them had realized. Yes he had laid claim to her, but that was only one sided. Sure she had said she wasn't going to go anywhere, but that could change at some point. Tonight however he had basically asked her to keep him, almost like the pathetic dog begging for a master that had already dubbed her as his own.

"Hermione," Severus said again softly, when she didn't look at him while dumping the curry onto the plates and placing them on the ragged placemats, he grabbed her hand and smiled softly at her as she stared past him in an obvious attempt to look at anything other than him. Hermione's eyelids shut gently over her glazed eyes as Severus pulled her to him, his hands ghosting her spine before resting on her hips. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear as he spoke gently, "forgive me for being such a fool." Severus kissed her ear softly, gently nipping at the lobe. "You are extraordinary. And I am so afraid to lose you."

As Severus felt her shiver, he felt Hermione's chest rise, "you are a fool Severus." She said in a soft tone, stroking his shoulders as she felt him tense. "But you are my fool. Now eat your curry before it gets cold," she said before kissing him on the nose and smiling at him.

"I can think of something much more delectable than curry my dear," Severus smirked, pulling her back to him and over his shoulder and bringing her shrieking about his health and hospitals and healers up the stairs.


	10. Submersion

The warm water caressed his long and waxy body, the heat from the water was slowly seeping into his skin and lapped against his knees and shoulders as he lay strait. The cool ebony marble fused with the water and slowly drew tendrils of hair into its depths.

As Severus rested his head against the horrid purple neck pillow Hermione had brought from her flat, he shut his eyes slowly. It was her birthday this next week and he had no idea what to do. His long fingers slowly floated on the tops of the water and Severus slowly lowered his head in the water.

It had been too long since he had done this properly, it had been years in fact since he had been able to actually relax enough to be effective. He felt his knees slide together and up as his feet hooked on the bar of the faucet. Severus felt the water slide around his face and threaten to pull him under completely before he stopped, his nose and lips were left in the cool air.

The sounds of the house melted away, not that there was much to start with. But the drone of the radio was replaced with the sound of his heart, the knocking of books being wiped clean and placed of the small rickety coffee-table by his lover was replaced with the sound of his own breathing. Nothing was low enough for a proper meditation but it would do for now.

The hum he felt almost pulsating the water was from his wand, it was low enough for most magic folk to miss normally but he always had a almost second sense for these things.

Severus thought back to the task at hand, it would be supper soon and although he loathed his darling girl's cooking, he did try to choke it down as best he was able.

Would she be expecting a party? Would she already have plans of her own? Wouldn't she have told him of these plans already or was she so ashamed of him that she would make up some poor excuse to leave the house for an hour or two.

They had barely spent any time apart the last few months, it was pitiful and he would never tell Hermione or any other living soul this, but Severus missed her for the few hours she took for herself to run to the flat or the bookstore. Severus understood her need for space from him. He could be demanding and angry and terribly frustrating at times, he understood that. The fact that Severus had refused to barely even _talk _about painting a few rooms in the house had resulted in them both shouting at the tops of their lungs about his stubbornness.

Severus smiled and felt a warmth pass through him when he recalled that moment. In the heat of them yelling he had suggested that she move in with him and she yelled right back that she would love to but was going to keep her flat for just a little while longer.

They had made love on the ratty brown carpet. Again on the stairs and then yet again in their bedroom after his hip and pride stopped hurting from the reminder he wasn't as young as he thought he was.

Hermione had insisted on keeping her flat for at least a little while longer, which wasn't a bother to him as much as they both had thought it would be. He knew she might need an escape once in a while and he would prefer it to be there rather than the Weasley's, or heaven forbid, Potters. And how would they explain her sudden relocation to the other members of the Golden Trio and their families?

Severus had been so lost in thought he didn't hear his lover walking up the stairs- however he did hear her start yelling his name at the top of her lungs. "Severus Snape! Just what in _Merlin_ do you think you are doing? Are you trying to cause me to have heart failure?"

Severus felt the smile slide back onto his lips as his little lioness threw his towel at him and followed him to their room while rambling about the fact she was still responsible for him and how she wasn't sure if she would be happy if he was dead although apparently that fact was in question.

As Severus tugged on his jeans and socks, Hermione fumed and told him, in quite colorful terms, that dinner would be served in ten minutes and unless he wanted his share thrown in the garbage and eaten by the stray dogs outside (he would never tell her that they were quite unlikely to touch it) to hurry up.

Her stomps stopped at the base of the stairs and didn't resume after a moment.

Severus paused pulling down his forest green jumper over his head and grabbed his wand, giving her a moment to resume her temper. Lowering his head with his ear turned to the door, "Hermione?" He said just as her fear laced voice carried up the stairs. "Severus?"

He cursed his old war-torn body as he slowly padded over to the door before his hip and tore open the door and limped down the stairs. Her eyes were wide with fear and he felt her hand grab and grip his tightly. His wards were tuned to himself, Hermione and Potter (he still hadn't faced the brat but he would stop by with ingredients on occasion while Severus was conveniently 'out') and few others knew where he was. Of those few none would come without warning.

"Severus I think someone's outside."

* * *

_Whoops?_


	11. Tobias

_Hello lovlies! I am so sorry I am late with the update, did I forget to mention I was going on vacation?Lots and lots of inspiration, hopefully I can crank chapters out now. Hope this was worth the wait. -TGP_

* * *

Hermione was curled up on her couch with a cup of tea, a book below her fingers and a long and tattered blue afgan across her lap. At a first glance, the scene would haven't looked amiss; but the fact that the cover of the book was closed, the tea was hours cold and Hermione looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her gaze kept darting back between her front door and the clock, the church bells down the lane were ringing past three in the morning.

It was her birthday and she was alone.

* * *

Six days earlier...

"_Severus I think someone is outside."_

_Severus froze, his wards were impenetrable. "Go home Hermione," he said quietly. Severus' tone was firm and calm but there was a lacing of worry that leaked into his words. Her hand tightened on his, "Not on your life mister." At his look of contempt at being disobeyed (although when Severus thought about it later, when _had_ she ever listened to him?) she whispered softly with a small, forced smile "I haven't put this much work into you and have you be blasted apart by some wizard with a grudge." _

_Severus frowned, there was no way it was a wizard, their magical signature would identify them immediately after they stepped onto his front path. Muggle repellant charms would make anyone just keep walking, suddenly remembering some shopping they had to do or some other sort of matter than needed sudden attending. There was no one that could get it. The wards were old, older than Severus himself in fact. _

_With this he paused and closed his eyes when the answer suddenly illuminated in his foggy mind. It couldn't be. It had been years and he knew he would kill him if he had ever came back here. _

_Time slowed. Severus felt his Occlumency shields rise and he turned to the door while slowly opening his eyes. His hand dropped Hermione's like it was wet fish and he grasped the knob tighter than perhaps was necessary. _

"_Go home Granger," Severus said, his voice cold and sent shivers down her spine. "Go home or go upstairs. I won't have you watch this."Her lovers spine went completely stiff and she almost missed his words as she stepped onto the stairs, "I never want you to see this of me."_

* * *

The rain was lapping at her window when Hermione finally saw him. His cloak was drenched and he was walking so slowly and awkwardly. It had taken much longer than he had planned to get back, especially since he could just apparate onto her doorstep.

When Severus had finally reached her doorway Hermione had a towel on hand as the other tore open the door.

Her heart broke into a million pieces when she saw the look on his face, lost and pained. Hermione was soaked when Severus pinned her to the now closed door. His hands lifted her bum so she could lock her ankles around his hips as Severus took her mouth possessively.

Severus turned her tank-top into tatters and his cloak was left to make waterstains on the hardwood as he entered her quickly, desperate for her warmth. Desperate to feel warm again.

Hermione left trails of fire on his frozen skin, her lips becoming bruised from his welcome assault and their breathing became ragged gasps. His sodden shirt and trousers only heightened the feeling of her orgasm that quickly came and went unnoticed by her lover.

He was so bloody cold and she was the only warm thing in this world for him.

* * *

_It was gently misting rain outside and there was a sheen on everything it touched. The old man in the middle of the path seemed surprised that the door was opened and such complex emotions were crossing his face that Severus didn't even know which was which. _

_Tobias Snape had grown old. _

_The last time he had seen Severus they had been almost eye to eye; now the few inches between them could have been miles. His curly black hair had turned whispy and black wire frame were resting on his prominent nose. The once muscular abuser had turned frail and looked like a pebble could break his arm. _

"_'ello stranger. Been while since I seen yeh hadn't it?" Tobias said loudly. It wasn't raining hard and the street was silent. The mill must have done damage to his hearing before the lay-offs started. Severus didn't reply, only stood in the doorframe, waiting and watching. "Been hearing from the old hags down the way that you had been seen but they said you looked older then meself and blimey you do lad. Been hearing you had got a wee lass drivin' yeh around and not botherin' to see the old man. Heard she's a fine piece of arse as well lad, are you jumpin' her bones boy?" Tobias finished with a leer that turned into a ragged cough. _

_Severus had felt his fingers grip his wand tighter when Tobias had mentioned Hermione. Of course this fool would think of women as meat and to be treated as such. He had nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione had come quietly down the stairs and wrapped her arms under his jumper and slowly stroked his back. Severus didn't know it yet, but that is what she did when his nightmares started ever night in any attempt to soothe him. If she hadn't been so small (and her hair didn't stick out like a shrub behind him) Tobias would have noticed her. _

"_Anyway lad, I just wanted to see if you had some room for me, ya see me landlord had gone and locked me out of my place again, such a silly thing as rent ain't it?" Tobias stepped closer to the house and Hermione felt Severus take a deep breath in as the stale scent of ale reached them. "Please lad, I know I did wrong by your Mum and by you-" "You whipped us both with a belt when we ate before you, even if it was past two in the morning. You beat us both senseless whenever you felt that we were looking at you wrong. You killed her and left and got away with it-" "Now you listen here lad,"Tobias said gruffly. The abuser finally peaking through the facade. "This is me house and you and that whore of yours are damn guests and I ain't going to Mrs. Flannery's again and asking for a fecking hand out. I went to prison for four years for whackin' your Mum so don't you dare say I haven't paid." Her own wards she had been crafting while Tobias had been speaking flew up in addition to the ones already there. She heard him slam onto the concrete and his curses reached the house. _

_Severus stood staring at the door for hours. He was silent and didn't even blink when Hermione tried to pull him into the library or force a cup of tea into his hand. The grain of wood turned darker as the limited sunlight gave way to the lamps Hermione wandlessly turned on. Severus noticed nothing. He moved nowhere. _

* * *

Severus traced the line of freckles down Hermione's arm as she finally slept on his shoulder. They had finally settled into a nest of blankets on her floor amid the boxes.

She had said that she needed a few more things from the flat when he had gotten the call. Mrs. Flannery told him he needed to get down to the city morgue to identify Tobias. There had been a bad man that came to the door and said that he was owed money. She said that is why he had been out looking for a place to stay... or rather hide.

Severus had thrown a handful of floo into the fire and told Hermione to stay put, he had something to take care of for a few hours but he would meet her at the flat before supper. He had ignored her questions and shut the call.

"He's dead isn't he?" a sleepy Hermione asked, tracing her fingers through his sparse chesthair. Severus tightened his hand around her shoulder and rolled so his nose was in her neck.

"I didn't do it," he said softly, gently nipping at her neck and soothing the bites a moment later.

"I know."


	12. Birthday Surprises

_Since I have been procrastinating on this a bit I figured I would make it longer than normal. Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't get this quite right in my head. Once again Severus and Hermione belong to JK. -TGP_

* * *

Sept 19 9:00 AM

"Granger get your lazy lovely arse out of bed!" Severus shouted as he stomped in the door. "We have things to do today girl and I am not going to let your sleeping in ruin my wonderful plans I have for- Hermione?" Severus placed the box of pastries down on the counter, he wasn't the best cook and on his loves birthday he had no intention on making her swallow burned eggs and chewy bacon.

The nest of bedding they had slept in on the floor was empty and Severus had to strain his hearing before following the sound of Hermione's coughing led him to the bathroom. Knocking softly he called her name and asked her if she was alright. The door opened and Severus peered down at her, her face flushed and eyes slightly watery. "I think not eating and stress of the last few days caught up to me love, nothing to worry about," Hermione said while giving a weak smile.

Severus took her face in his hands and studied her with a teachers eye. It hadn't been the first time he had dealt with a young lady being ill. First time it had been outside of his dissection lecture though, he thought with a small smile.

"If you don't feel like doing anything today, I can just pop your things over to the house while you lay down," Severus said gently. His lover looked up at him with a smile, "It's my birthday Sev. I want to do exactly what you had planned for us today," she said before planting a wet kiss on his lips.

"Well first I am going to ask you to brush your teeth before you knock over anyone in a ten foot radius with your morning breath woman..." Before he could continue his list of plans Severus had to duck the smacks landing on his shoulders.

* * *

Sept. 19 11:30 PM

Hermione planted a kiss on Severus' shoulder as she climbed out of bed, attempting to not wake him in the process. As she shuffled downstairs in one of his oversized shirts for a glass of water, Hermione recalled the wonderful birthday she had.

They had started with the wonderful donuts he had picked up from the little shop across from her flat, a nice palate cleanser after being ill a few minutes prior. Eventually they had popped the remnants of her flat into the Floo to Spinners End with a promise to finish it later, followed by a whirlwind exploration of London.

She of course had been to many of the places Severus had taken her but there was something different about doing it with him. They had attracted a few old ladies glares when Severus had kissed her soundly on the bank of the Themes under the shadow of Big Ben, attracted a few "aww's" from young couples as they walked through Kensington Gardens and a knowing smile from a short man in a purple robe who Severus assured her would never tell a soul.

The coffee they had stopped for before lunch had turned her stomach (Hermione had opted for tea in the end) and yet the waffle covered in chocolate sauce couldn't be devoured quickly enough. For lunch she had asked for simple fish and chips all while trying to pry the afternoons plans from her lover.

Severus had pulled her across Piccadilly and down a small ally before she realized where they were going. How he had known she had loved this place was beyond her imagination. Hermione had never told him about this place and she had good reason. Within the rustic building her love of books had started. Beneath the black exterior her parents had introduced her to Homer, Shakespeare, Stoker and Dickens. She had been planning on stopping in for a while now, but knowing her parents wouldn't be a shelf or floor away brought too much pain to her heart.

Severus had seemed quite proud of himself as he turned to look at her before his smile flew off his face. He thought she would enjoy the surprise, it didn't take a genius to figure out where to take a fellow bibliophile such as himself for her birthday, even if it was a Muggle store. The tears however were not quite what he had expected. He had simply wrapped his arms around her and brought them home without another question, holding her in his arms in their front entrance before she managed to explain in a few wobbly words that her parents had taken her there every Sunday she had been home.

After another couple cups of tea and a whole roll of chocolate biscuits she had asked to go back if he hadn't minded. They had stepped through the entrance with Hermione grasping his hand, not letting go the whole time. Every time she gave him a sheepish smile Severus simply squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. At one point Severus had his chin on Hermiones shoulder as they read the first chapter of The Odyssey, one of his hands on her hip and the other turning pages as she held the spine gently. Eventually they had left after purchasing several books each and dinner had been just beef stew instead of the Weasley dinner she had been invited to. Opting instead to just receive her well wishes in card form.

Hermione smiled out the kitchen window. The yellow sunflowers beamed out to her even in the darkness of the cloud covered night.

Eileen had been watching her silently all day, she hadn't spoken much since Tobias had come by the other day. But as she looked at the young woman in her son's shirt who was smiling slightly while lost in memories, Eileen couldn't help but smile herself. There was no way Hermione knew yet. It was too soon to tell for a Muggle and even magical folk if they weren't looking for it.

"Happy birthday little one," Eileen said quietly. Hermione gave her a wide smile and walked silently over to the portrait in the library. "I am sorry I haven't come over to you the last few days," Hermione said quietly. "I can't imagine what it was like for you the other day. Severus..." The understanding look between the two women spoke the words that didn't make it past Hermione's lips.

"I am glad he has you little one," said Eileen. "I have no doubt he would have killed that urchin if it hadn't been for you."

The two women spoke of her day for a while before Hermione noted the time. Severus was going to be dragged out to the jogging trail the next morning, like it or not.

"Goodnight Eileen," she said softly as she began to ascend the stairs too quickly to hear Eileen's reply.

"Goodnight little ones."

* * *

"Come on Severus, just another half mile and we will go home," Hermione panted to her taller companion. If he hadn't been injured, Severus would have left her in the dust a mile into their run. "Granger I don't care if you are my healer or if you think I need physical therapy," Severus bit out. "It doesn't mean I get to be bossed around by you all the bloody time."

It took him twenty yards to realize he was the only one jogging on the trail now. "Bugger it all," he said before apparating out of the dense woods. The pops making the nearby swallows screech into the sky.

* * *

Severus landed roughly on his back porch in the middle of a wretched rainstorm. The slamming of their kettle on the stove could be heard through the door and Severus winced. Hermione had been in a shite mood for the last week. Since the weather had been nice the entire week after her birthday Hermione had dragged him out to the running trail every single day for a four mile jog. He needed the exercise and she claimed to be needing more fresh air since she had been feeling ill for the past week. Severus had told her that he was more than happy to stay inside if she was feeling ill but that suggestion had been met with trainers being thrown at his head.

After taking a deep breath Severus stepped inside before noting the room was empty. The stomping up the stairs and over his head guided him to the room Hermione had been in before they started being together.

"Granger would you please talk to me," he growled out after rasping on her door. Severus rested his head on the cool door-frame. He would never tell Hermione this but their runs were taking a toll on him. The venom was still in his veins and although he claimed to not need to exercise, his body was telling him otherwise. Severus knew his voice was still scratchy but his hair was slowly fading back to black, even though just at the temples.

After a moment of no response Severus turned the knob quietly and slowly opened the door and peering inside in case of more flying trainers. He pushed the door open more with sagging shoulders as he took in the sight.

His wonderful and brilliant and loving woman was sitting cross-legged in a storm of her clothes and empty luggage sobbing into her hands. Silently and wandlessly Severus cleaned her muddy trainers before more shirts were coated in dirt. Neither of them enjoyed doing laundry and Hermione had been having more household disasters lately, not that he would ever tell her that of course, he didn't have a deathwish.

"Is it so horrible I want you to be strong for me?" Hermione whispered through the tears. "Is it so bloody horrible that when I want you to help me find my parents I won't be so afraid of you dying?"

Severus snarled. The tears no longer mattered. Of course this is why she wanted to be his healer. Of course this is why she laid with him.

She wanted his help.

"Little Granger needing help from teacher," he snapped at her. "Lord knows you would do anything for help with an assignment, let alone this. Getting into bed was a bit extreme though Granger."

Severus tried to ignore the pang in his heart when Hermione looked up at him with a horror in her eyes before it swiftly turned to anger.

"You think I did this to get your _help_ Severus? You think I gave blood, sweat and tears to you just for a little help?" Hermione yelled at him while following him downstairs. "Heaven forbid I want you strong enough-"

"Strong enough for what Granger?" Severus spat at her and whirling around at her in the library. "Strong enough to drag me to Diagon Alley and let our world tear me back to shreds? To have me be mocked and torn at for all I have done for them? For _you?_"

Eileen looked at them both from across the room. Severus was flushed and panting, clenching his hands as his limp hair framed his face and dripped onto the carpet. Hermione was swiping at tears the flowed freely down her face and it was a horrible mix of red and white.

"No you bloody idiot-"

"Why you insolent little-"

"It's because I want my parents to know I am loved and I want them there for every bloody first we go through with this bloody pregnancy and baby and if we get married for that too if you want. I know you are supposedly bloody infertile as it says in your records but apparently you are as fertile as a potato field in bloody Ireland."

Severus felt his mouth open in shock as his hands fell to his sides and his gaze dropped to Hermione's belly. He walked slowly over to her and dropped to his knees. His eyes never waiving from her stomach and placed both hands on her still narrow hips before Severus felt his ebony eyes fill with tears and turned them up to her as she finished quietly.

"You know... after the whole... famine thing..."


	13. Hullo Harry

Because bluefirefly5 asked so nicely and I have been so mean about updating... :) -TGP

* * *

"A baby," Severus murmured softly, his thumbs tracing circles on her hips. "I'm sure," Hermione chuckled softly as her hands ran through his hair. "I ran the diagnostics two days ago, I wasn't sure how to tell you without you going bonkers on me."

Severus looked up at her face and smiled, "bonkers eh?" Suddenly he frowned and stood up quickly before running over to his desk and pulling out paper and pen. "Severus?" Hermione said slowly, almost afraid to spook him.

"There is so much to do, you can't be that far along but we will have to find your parents quickly before it is too difficult to travel- although I will not allow you to travel by magical means. And we will need to figure out a way to break this to your friends, I don't suppose they will take this well and we will have to deal with backlash from the public and Molly for that matter." Severus shuddered at the matriarch of the Weasley clan before turning to Hermione with wide eyes. "We will need to find a new house soon. I won't have you or our child have a future here in this corner of hell. How do you feel about making a move to London. Oh why did I ask you to move out of your flat. It is much closer to St. Mungo's in case something goes wrong. Why of why did I ask you to do that for me?" Severus ended on a frustrated note before beating his palms against his forehead.

Hermione looked at Eileen and they both let out silent chuckles before she walked over to Severus as he fell into his rickety chair. "Severus love," Hermione said slowly, trying not to smile as he pulled his fingers down his face and left it covered with his hands save for his eyes that were quite wide.

"Relax."

* * *

It took Hermione and Eileen several hours and several cups of coco before they could stop Severus from running out the door to look at cribs and find a estate agent. Time wasn't pressing yet and after explaining that they would have eight months to plan before their little one arrived he stopped jumping out of his seat.

By supper Severus had decided to sit cross-legged in front of Hermione who was munching biscuits and watching telly as he just stared at her stomach in shock. Eileen said to just give him time and get comfortable.

By ten Hermione had enough and decided to take a long hot shower while Severus sat on their bed in his nightclothes. To be fair it was just a pair of flannel pants but he ended up sweating most nights from his nightmares and would be too hot for a shirt. As Hermione came in with a light green vest and short purple shorts, Severus refused to meet her eyes as she stood in front of him. Hermione noticed he was trembling and sat next to him on the bed.

"What if it hates me?" Severus whispered. "What if someone causes harm to you or the baby and I lose one of both of you? What if they are hated by everyone in our world for something that isn't their fault? What if I am a father like him?"

Hermione took his hand. She always loved his long fingers, even as a student she knew there was something magical about them. His nails were flawless but the skin was not. There were knife-cuts and scars from burns and what looked like the remnants from a nasty hex that cut deep across his palm.

"If you asking all that, then you will already be a wonderful father," she said softly as she brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Do you love this baby or I?"

Severus turned to her sharply and searched her face with his eyes, "more than you will ever know Granger." With that she smiled and pulled his lips to hers. "Prove it."

And he did.

* * *

Hermione stood outside Grimmauld Place on her tip-toes. She had decided to forgo Severus today although she had a sneaking suspicion he was nearby. She hadn't seen Harry since June and he was the first person she was going to tell about Severus and the baby. At the thought of their tiny one Hermione grazed her belly slightly.

She had asked Harry to meet in the afternoon since he would be off Auror training and her morning sickness eased slightly then. Mornings and evenings were terrible so far. All she was able to hold down was oranges and biscuits. Severus had made eight different meals yesterday alone to try to find something their little one would tolerate but nothing worked. One plate had even been flung out the window.

Taking a deep breath Hermione knocked three times and felt the wards around the house flicker around her. She could hear Harry tear down the stairs and trip over the awful troll leg umbrella stand that was still in the house.

Giggling like mad at the cursing that preceded Harry out the door, Hermione was already smiling as her friend appeared. "Hullo Harry," Hermione squealed as Harry brought her into a hug. "Mione I have missed you so much! Feels like ages since we saw each other last," he said as he ushered her into the house.

It had been transformed from the dark and dusty ruins to a bright and cheery home. The walls were light tan and the hardwood floors gleamed under a sky blue rug. The clutter had been taken away from the baseboards and the horrible house-elf heads had been removed. Magical skylights on the bottom of each staircase flooded the house with sun.

"Oh Harry," Hermione murmured. "It's beautiful." Harry grinned and brought her into another hug, kissing her head gently. "I would have loved to see you earlier, but as you can see this has been taking up much of my time." Pulling away he winked at her as they went into the kitchen, "besides I hear you have been working with the Dungeon Bat himself."

"About that Harry," Hermione started. "Perhaps after you grab some tea and those honey biscuits above the stove you should sit down."

* * *

Hermione figured if Harry didn't move soon she should check and see if he still had a pulse. She continued to nibble on her biscuit and took a sip of tea that seemed to break the spell.

"Bloody hell Mione," Harry said in a whisper, as if there were ears listening in. "Molly is going to murder you."

Hermione smiled a small smile. Harry wasn't yelling and he wasn't telling her to get out. "So you aren't mad then?"

Harry turned to her with now familiar wide-eyes with both his hands in his hair while he stared at her. "Not at you no, you aren't in a condition to get mad at. Lord knows Snape would do me in if he found out I did so much as raise my voice at you. But blimey Hermione..."

"Have a biscuit Harry."


	14. Poppy

AN: A lot of these pregnancy symptoms are going to be what I went through and should in no way be interpreted as medical advice.

* * *

Hermione felt the cool of the porcelain seep into her fingers and the rough cotton below her cheek as her eyes fluttered open and took in the figure in front of her.

Severus had his head bowed down and the shallow breaths he was taken were almost invisible to her. His hands rested on both his naked knee and his wand on the floor below him. The ratty old navy tshirt was creased in a way that told her he had been in her as long as she had.

Hermione gingerly tried to roll over onto her back without her vision going wavy. Severus was alert as soon as she moved. He started peppering her with questions"How are you feeling? What do you need?" etc and Hermione smiled before wincing as his voice carried- the normally silky tones that had been ravaged by Nagini were even more ragged now with so little sleep. Her eyes closed quickly as he stood up and made her vision swim. "Can I have an orange love?" she said softly, not even trusting the volume of her voice.

A while later while they both were finally situated in bed Severus turned to Hermione before rolling back over and pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been two weeks of this. The only thing helping her through this was oranges. The sweet smell practically radiated off her and anything even remotely scented would blend and have her racing for the loo and it was the only thing getting her off the bathroom floor without being sick.

Severus opened his eyes and focused on the stained ceiling above him and let a wry smile grace his lips. They would be seeing Poppy in the morning- well Hermione would walk in first and be basically used as a shield between himself and the matron. She was the only one Severus would trust with his woman and their child, even if she still hated him. Severus knew as much as Poppy might still hate him for his actions in the last two years she would never turn a member of the Golden Trio away.

It killed Severus to see her like this, the sickness and the tears and the helplessness. Hermione was in pain and was ill and nothing could be done to help. Potions this early could cause a miscarriage as well as damage to the mother. Nothing Muggle had worked either and for not the first time Severus wished his mother was alive for her help.

His thoughts were interrupted when a small whimper crossed his lovers lips and her hand found his in the darkness. As he kissed her fingers and slowly fell to sleep, the wizard prayed.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey had seen a lot of things in her days at Hogwarts. She had fixed the wounds of both wars, she had trimmed the dressings on the numerous wounds in the Era of Potter (junior and senior) and had even mended Dumbledore's broken arm back in her first week as a Healing apprentice.

There had been little she could be shocked with.

Hermione Granger pregnant with Severus Snape's child was one of the few exceptions.

Hermione was sitting on one of the beds as Severus peered at Poppy from over Hermione's shoulder. Half expecting to be hexed or worse, he only moved a few inches at a time before realizing the woman was in some state of shock.

"Perhaps she would like some tea Severus," Hermione said softly. Severus nodded and gave Poppy a wide berth as he circled back to her office. He had been here several times delivering potions and had even been a few times as a social call during his school days. Hiding from James Potter took some imagination but hiding in a teachers cupboard had only worked for the first few months as first year. The Healer had always kept a square of chocolate in her office for him Severus thought with a wry smile as he boiled the kettle and soaked the tea-bags before bringing a cuppa back into the main ward.

It took a better part of an hour before Poppy seemed to snap out of her shock, the tea apparently was quite effective.

"Leave Severus, I want to do a proper check-up on Miss Granger before we go any further," she said briskly, although not quite unfriendly.

Severus gave Hermione a look of worry before she waved him off to sit on one of the benches outside the Hospital Wing.

Poppy turned back to Hermione after hearing the lock shut, her eyes soft and understanding. "I suppose this can't be much of a surprise to me Miss Granger, Severus is a man you either love or hate," she said softly before patting Hermione's wrist. "I am going to run some scans just to get a picture of how things are and then we will talk more alright?"

Hermione nodded and laid back, she was already familiar with how woman visits went and was startled when Poppy chuckled. "Nothing invasive dear, just a bit of charms to get a picture of the baby, which are completely harmless to both of you. Do lay back though- that's it."

As Hermione lay back Poppy took stock of how the young woman looked. Her cheeks were a bit more shallow than the last time she had seen her, which was saying something since it had been the last day of the war and her eyes were bloodshot from obvious exhaustion.

"Morning sickness has been a bit rough has it?" Poppy asked as she took in the last of Hermione's vitals and was beginning the movements to check on the baby. The brief nod Hermione gave led to a pat on the hand and Poppy was surprised to a stop when she was asked if Severus could come back in for this part.

She was even more surprised when Severus popped up as soon as the doors were opened and glided like a raptor over to her side.

Letting out a sigh and starting the wand movements again, Poppy felt a level of unease take over her. This man had killed Dumbledore before letting a reign of darkness take over the school. That man was nothing like the one in front of her. It had only been five months and he was already looking better than the last ten years she had seen him. The lines around his face had faded and his eyes didn't hold any emptiness she had always seen.

"Well lass, let's get you up and seated before we go over everything," she said with a small smile. Severus took Hermione's hand before she turned to Poppy. Worry across both their faces.

"It looks like you are about a month gone and everything looks fine as it is," and before either of them could speak Poppy continued. "The morning sickness could simply be that the magic your child is developing is stronger than normal at this point, nothing wrong with that at all and it should ease in a few weeks at the latest. You will however take it easy. Floo calls are alright but nothing more than full transportation once a week. Apparation will be alright in short, and I mean short young lady, distances." Another flick of the wand and a stack of books and pamphlets appeared on the bed besides Hermione. "Here is a stack of reading material you will need, including foods and potions ingredients you may possibly be around that will need to be avoided," the last part of her words had included a stern glance over her glasses. "I mean that Miss Granger. Potions can be volatile and as you both well know their ingredients are not always healthy for a single person, let alone a mother and child."

"Now-" she said softly while pulling out a chair to sit on. "We need to discuss something else." Hermione went pale and Poppy saw Severus tighten his grip on her shoulder. "I am willing to be your healer on this if you would like. I know you are friends with the Weasley's and you are a healer Miss Granger, but I would have no problem helping you though this. Severus may not be my favorite person in the world but I have known him since he was a boy and you a young girl. The public will tear you apart and there is nothing better than a familiar face when going through this process. I will be with you every step of the way if you decide I may help you. I will swear to it that nothing will leave my lips without you permission."

Before either Severus or Hermione could reply, the doors to the ward were thrown open and a familiar face stormed in.

"Severus Tobias Snape! How _dare _you enter my school!" said Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.


	15. Fools In Love

AN: **Ducks flown objects** See? A update! I surrender! Reviews make me work faster!

* * *

Severus Snape ducked and rolled as Minerva threw hexes at him. Poppy stepped in front of Hermione while shouting at the Headmistress to calm down. Ten minutes later the ward was silenced as Severus, Minerva and Poppy all stared at Hermione for a moment before they all flew to her side while all three attempted to vanish the sick that had stained the floor.

"What the devil have you done to Miss Granger now Snape?" Minerva growled out at him. "It wasn't bad enough you have to kill Albus but now you cause injury to one of our students as well?" Silence blanketed the room as Minerva stared at Severus, while Poppy stared at Minerva and Severus stroked Hermione's untamed hair as Hermione was looking at his boots.

"He didn't injury me Professor," she said thickly while raising her head. "He is simply the father of my unborn child."

The thud that followed was met with a sigh from the three other members of the room. "That's my girl," Severus said with a chuckle and giving Hermione a pained grin after Poppy smacked him across the head.

* * *

As Hermione brushed her teeth she looked over her shoulder to Severus. He had been on his worst behavior today after Minerva had regained consciousness, gleefully hiding behind the two shield charms Poppy and Hermione had erected. He had started dancing and impersonating her before the two other women realized what he was doing and lowered the shields silently. The Scottish Jig Hex Minerva had sent at him had him near tears before it had been lifted.

The rest of the afternoon at Hogwarts he had been sulking. Pacing up and down the rows of beds while Minerva and Poppy had been filled in with the bare bones of the last five months.

Hermione had been his healer, she had taken care of him during the attacks the venom ravaged on him. How she had learned to magically clear his lungs when they had collapsed on him within seconds which meant he needed constant care and monitoring. At this Severus snorted and was met with not one but three trip-leg jinx's.

She had glossed over how they had gotten together except that they were and outside this room the only person who knew was Harry.

Minerva had sighed and looked at the pair with mixed emotions before leaving the room and dragging Severus out by his ear. Poppy had stilled Hermione with a look when she made to follow him and the two finished their tea with strained ears trying to listen to what had gone on outside.

Spitting before turning around to him, Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the sink. "I told you the ginger candies would work love," he said.

"What exactly did she say to you Severus?" Hermione asked sternly, the mocking he had done to her former head of house was obviously still not forgiven.

Severus sighed and looked down at her before rubbing her arms gently, "she just wanted to make sure my intentions were pure, as late as that may matter at this point." The afterthought was met with a smack to the arm.

Hermione stalked down to their room and Severus lifted his eyes to the heavens. This woman was going to be the death of him, he thought with a smile.

"I am serious though love, she just wanted to make sure everything was well and dandy and even, well, I don't know if you would be interested but, well it doesn't matter really," he said quietly as he stared at his feet. Hermione smiled at his shyness and giggled inwardly before sighing. This man was insane, she thought. Standing there in his plaid sleep trousers and his hair looking a dirty and dark gray making him look older than his years.

"If it matters to you then it matters to me," she said softly after walking over to him softly. Hermione shivered as his hands ghosted up to her hips and slowly burned a trail of fire up to her breasts.

Severus pressed his lips to hers fiercely and began to back her into the bed where they fell awkwardly, barely breaking their kiss.

Hermione opened her eyes as Severus pulled his lips from hers and his eyes asked the question his voice couldn't create. Her thin cotton vest landed as a puddle on the floor and her shorts landed a few feet from them, the cream and forest green cotton blended in awkwardly with the dark tan carpet.

It had been weeks since Severus had been able to touch Hermione, she was either too sick or they were both too tired to give more than a few brief kisses.

That was not the case now. Now they both scrambled for any inch of skin on each other. Hermione felt her hair tugged back as Severus claimed her pulse between his teeth and he whined low as her fingers trailed down his chest before they both claimed each other lips once more.

Hermione lifted her hips as Severus slid his fingers down her body, gently caressing her curls. "Stop me now Hermione if I need to," he said roughly, his head left hers and his forehead rested on the pillow beside her ear.

"Don't be a fool Severus," she said quietly before her voice echoed his name throughout the house.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what Minerva said to you today," Hermione asked quietly. Their hands and legs were twisted around each other. Her hair a halo around her head and was glowing softly in the moonlight. Severus had been dozing and gently tracing the still flat plains of her stomach. It was faint but he could feel the small pulse of magic that was growing in their child.

Severus had opened his eyes and Hermione could only see his profile as he turned to her, his hands trembling.

"She made us an offer if we wanted to take it, well two actually," he said quietly. Fear gripping him and almost stealing his breath.

"And what is that Severus?"

"One- if we so desire, when the school reopens in November, I take the potions position and if you are ready in two years, you could take over the duties of the Hogwarts Library," he said quietly, delighted when she nodded with a smile. Pausing before he continued, tracing the lines of her palm with one of his long fingers before stopping on her ring finger, the words tumbling out in a rush.

"The other is if we wanted, she would marry us, not that you would ever want to marry a cursed man such as myself and not to mention the public backla-"Severus was cut off by Hermione's lips on his own once more.

With a impish grin Hermione pulled away. "You do realize I will want Harry there?"

Severus flopped back into his pillow and left her laughing when she heard his loud and painful groan.


	16. Count The Heartbeats

AN: Good news! Most of this story is outlined and I know where I am going with everything, mostly. **BAD NEWS**! My computers power port has decided to break- meaning I will HOPEFULLY be able to access everything at some point. I won't be able to run things off my computer for about another eight weeks, meaning I will be running this off Permanent Roommate's old dinosaur of a laptop. PLEASE be patient with me. We are getting ready to move (hence the repair delay) and things will be crazy here starting in July. I will do the best that I can but I just ask you guys work with me a little. I do the best I can. Also- quick question- would anyone care to know what music I am listening to while writing this stuff? Just curious -TGP

* * *

Severus had never felt so helpless in his life. Not the night his mother died. Not the night Lily died. Not the night the Dark Lord rose again.

Hermione laying under the glow of the Hospital Wing lights while her life signs beeped softly in the corner was leaving him numb. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, nothing he could feel besides the fear that he might not ever see her eyes again.

His long fingers traced the puffiness below his eyes, the exhaustion he felt deep in his bones was becoming more apparent. It had been three days since his darling girl had last squeezed his hand. It had been three days since his heart stopped beating.

* * *

"Why exactly is it that we have to have dinner with Potter and Miss Weasley again?" Severus growled at Hermione in the mirror. She giggled and walked over to him, gently rescuing his tie from his jerking fingers. Severus stood tall and looked down at the petite woman with his best teacher scowl as she flipped his collar up and gently began to work out the knot he had managed. "Because they are my friends, well Harry is, and he would like to have dinner with us as both a thank you and to get to know you better," she said gently before tugging on the tie's point. "I know it's a lot to ask but this might be a good idea, start introducing 'us' as a couple to the rest of the world- yeah?"

Severus fought to drop the scowl and ended up looking down at her forlornly, his hands clenching and unclenching as he walked over to the armchair in the corner and tugging on his boots. His voice carried from below his lank hair, "I am aware of _that_ Hermione, I am more concerned about the rest of the dining room and of Miss Weasley's reaction. As you are aware I am not her most favorite person in the world with all I did the last year of the war."

Hermione gave her love a soft smile and rested her hand on the small swell of her hip before walking over to him and resting her hand on his back between his shoulders. "Relax my love. Small Muggle restaurant and Harry said it has a wonderful steak menu," she said with a smile. The tension easing slightly before he rose. Taking her hand in the crook of his arm, Severus took her down to help her into her light peacoat before stepping out into the chilly September air.

Before spinning away in the familiar vortex of motion via apparation, Hermione pulled the lapels of Severus' jacket and kissed him soundly. His hands tangled in her hair before both vanished, leaving a small storm of dust in their wake.

* * *

Severus had been surprised that dinner had lasted as long as it did.

Hermione had been right, it was a beautiful Muggle restaurant. The long oak beams reflected the light of the ships on the Themes. Big Ben was across the way and the stars doubled in the unusually calm water. The table Potter had managed to get was in the corner by a large wall of windows, blending with the tables candlelight and starlight giving the room a romantic glow. Potter and Weasley had already arrived by the time Hermione had a chance to gather herself and pop a mint outside. Their coats had been taken and as they were led to the table, Severus had known exactly when Hermione had been spotted by the couple and when he had.

Miss Weasley had been about to jump up out of her seat when Hermione had rounded the corner but her bright smile faded in the instant after Severus had. Weasley had been half sitting and half standing by the time they had reached the table and had fallen into it gracelessly after he had pulled Hermione's chair in after her.

The curtain of red hair whipped to Potter, who had taken a large gulp of his wine after they were all seated, "what is _he_ doing here Harry? I thought you said we were meeting Hermione and the man she was seeing. Not her and _Snape." _Severus fidgeted in his chair and his gaze dropped to the hand Hermione had suddenly grabbed.

"It is good to see you so well Professor," Potter had said softly. Severus responded with a curt nod and began to feel his breathing begin again before responding. "As well as yourself Mister Potter. I believe I was in a much worse situation the last time we saw each other."

Hermione turned to Severus and gave him a small smile before turning back to the waiter and ordering a sparkling water and a salad for her appetizer.

It had taken about half an hour, Severus knew it was 28 minutes not that he was counting, before Weasley finally burst. "You chose a _DEATH EATER_ over my brother Granger? Do you have any idea how ruined you will be? It isn't bad enough that you had to take care of this piece of waste but now you are _with _him?" The volume of her voice didn't seem to catch the attention of the other diners, Severus had seen Potter go for his wand after their starters had arrived but now he knew why. Tugging on her hand gently and giving a guilty look at Hermione, Harry turned to Ginny. "You know I love Ron as a brother and I love Hermione as a sister but this is her choice. I mean whatever makes her happy makes me happy and as her friend-" "I am no friend of a Death Eater's _whore_ Harry! How can you even look at her after this? How can you even tell me that you can even be in the same room as this _thing_!"

Severus had been looking between the two with anger boiling near the surface before turning to Hermione, but finding her seat empty. "Handle this Potter," he ground out before tearing from the table and out the door. Their coats hung over his arm as Severus looked frantically up and down the street.

His long legs caught up with Hermione quickly after he saw her mane of hair about a block up. "Come on love. You know you can't believe what Weasley said, lets get your coat on and get out of this neck of the woods. Not exactly the place you want to find yourself after dark as beautiful as yourself you know," Severus said as he stepped in front of Hermione. Effectively blocking her way. Her eyes were full of tears and before a second thought could cross his mind, his arms were around her softly shaking frame.

After a few minutes of whispering comforting words into her hair and closing his eyes to refrain from running back to rip Weasley to shreds Severus opened his eyes. It felt like ice ran down his spine at the sight in front of him. Gently sliding down his hands from Hermione's shoulders and speaking low enough that only she could hear, "we need to run. To the closest underground station. Do not question me. If you have to leave me behind so be it. Just get you and the baby out of here." Hermione turned her eyes up to Severus questioningly before turning in the direction he was looking.

The silver from the mask looked liquid and the tendrils of cloak melted into the shadows. All but a few lights were knocked out in a quick flash and before Severus could put himself between Hermione and the Death Eater, another two popped to their side and behind them. Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve and took her hand tightly. "Run Granger. RUN!"

* * *

Hermione felt out of breath and had to try to stop the stitch in her side before going on. It seemed like they were in a abandoned market of sorts. Warnings against trespassing and smoking lined the wet stone. Severus was behind her a few hundred yards and rounded the corner before his eyes became wide as he took her in. Before he or she could say anything Severus turned and whipped a blindingly bright yellow spell behind him. As soon as Severus caught up to her, Hermione found herself dipped into the warehouse behind the market, the hanging plastic whipped around them as Severus pulled them deeper and deeper into the building.

The tears went unnoticed by both of them until Severus stopped to pause. His dark eyes were almost invisible, a neon exit light a few yards ahead gave a dark outline of him and Hermione felt his fingers gently smooth the tears away. Pulling her close, Severus whispered into her hair, "we are so close Love. I need you to trust me. I will _not _let anything happen to you. Either of you." Pulling back and placing her face between his hands and kissing her forehead softly, "Do you trust me Granger?" The jerky nod was all he needed before pulling them into the corner of the room across from the exit sign. Hermione felt herself forcibly being turned into his warm chest and Severus lifted his wand before him in defensive stance. "Do. Not. Move."

It took several minutes before she heard a few sets of feet scurry around the building, the echos of hexes hitting empty air bounced and amplified as they came closer to them. "They must be in here somewhere, we would have seen them leave if they had. I think there is only one exit left. You two go check there while I take the roof." Hermione strained to hear the conversation and all other thought vanished as Severus tightened his grip even more on her.

Two soft thuds were the next sounds that fell across the room and then there was silence. Hermione felt Severus loosen his grip as he strode over to the figures, he had cast a cushioning charm after the stunner. Severus bent after knocking them both with his boot and removed the masks, setting them quietly on the floor. "Who-" Hermione began before a look from Severus silenced her.

After snapping their wands and dropping them on the prone bodies, Severus cast a silencing spell on the door as he swung it open slowly. After staying back for a moment Hermione followed. Severus scanned the rooftops and cast a Lumos down the dark alley.

"Station. Now."

* * *

Hermione thought she should be surprised that Severus managed to pull two metro passes out of his jacket, but really wasn't in the end. They didn't speak as they made their way down into the almost empty platform. A older balding gentleman was reading today's news and a young business woman looked at the new occupants with a high level of boredom before gazing back at the clock.

Hermione felt empty air for a moment before coming into contact with Severus' woolen sleeve. His hand grasped hers after a moment and spoke in a low voice just above her ear. "They won't risk it, not where there are Muggles around, the Ministry would be here in a heartbeat."

Hermione turned as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her nausea was coming around again and she told herself that she would make it till they were home. "Besides we need to calm down a bit anyway right love?" she said in a soft voice. Her body was crashing from the adrenaline and her eyes felt heavy. Severus kissed her forehead and felt for his wand in the same moment.

He would never tell her this but they wouldn't be out of danger until they were safely behind his wards at home. It was almost too easy. There had been three voices and only two bodies had been knocked out. And while he didn't think whoever was left, or awake, would attack in plain view of the Muggles and their security cameras, he knew they needed to get home quickly.

* * *

After about half an hour the balding man had departed from their train and the business woman was up about three cars from them and eventually fifteen minutes later she got off as well.

Severus had Hermione sit in front of him while he stood stiffly, looking from one end of the train to the other, head moving ceaselessly. Only after Hermione spoke did Severus look down at her, "I suppose I should have said no when you asked me if we had to go to dinner with Harry." Severus tried to give her a small smile and failed.

Hermione stood and after a moment of pulling, took Severus' hand in her own for what felt like the thousandth time that night and cupped his face with the other. "You did wonderfully tonight my love," she said with a small smile and a gentle kiss on his lips. Severus took hold of her waist in one hand and the pole in the other as they slid from another stop into the blackened tunnel.

The lights flickered.

In reality, Severus knew what happened next was in fractions of seconds rather than hours that they seemed. A tall Death Eater fell into reality at the end of the car and Severus shoved Hermione behind him and backed her into the door, feeling her open the door. Severus locked the door wandlessly and begged silently for Hermione to understand as her angered cries met his ears. Severus whipped high and low every curse he knew. Every hex he had ever learned flew from his wand and was deflected while others were sent back at him. The Death Eater dropped to one knee after a reductor curse blew apart a knee and angry eyes met the black fire that burned from Severus.

Before Severus could send the tenth stunner the Death Eater vanished. The clacking of wheels sounded like a roar and Severus turned back to Hermione. Her eyes blazed and tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. Just as Severus unlocked the door another pop echoed through the car. Before Severus could move a blaze of blue fire tore between the poles, illuminating the entire car in bright blue light, Hermione hit squarely in the chest before being flung into Severus.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey was just turning down her bed when a familiar voice screamed her name in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing. After throwing on her dressing gown and racing through her bedroom, sitting room and then office, she was stopped in her tracks.

Severus was cradling Hermione to his chest and his face was white with fear. "A Death Eater... found us... I don't know what was used... I can't... she isn't breathing Poppy... help me."

Poppy ran over to the nearest bed and glanced at the young girl. She was breathing but just barely, if Severus had ran here it was doubtful he would have felt it over his own heaving breathing. Severus was brushing the curls out of Hermione's face as Poppy starting running diagnostics. "I couldn't trust her anywhere else, there is no way they could have gotten into here Poppy."

The pain in his voice made Poppy look up. Tears were falling down his cheeks unnoticed. Patting his hand gently, Poppy turned back to her spells, "You did good dear, you did good."

Half an hour passed before Poppy dropped her wand, it was a powerful stunner combined with a sedative that had hit Hermione. Only time would tell when she would wake up from it. Wiping a hand across her brow Poppy thought for a moment. It was a rare and old spell, the strength and determination of the caster would determine how long it would last.

After relaying the information to Severus, as well as the knowlege that Harry Potter and Minerva would be informed, Poppy turned to go back to the office. "Poppy?" She turned back to Severus, his voice tired and pained. He looked at her with empty eyes before they shut slowly. "The baby. We didn't check the baby. Please." The last word broke her heart.

Taking the pale and long hand in her own, Poppy sent a wish to the universe as she cast the spell. This boy had lost so much, had been through so much pain and suffering. Hermione was young and their love was so new and powerful.

A loud beating tore through the room as Poppy started above Hermione's heart. It became slightly faint as she moved down to Hermione's belly. After a thick moment of silence, a small echo sounded in return to the louder one.

"Count the heartbeats Severus," Poppy said thickly, tears clouding her vision. "One... two..."


End file.
